


Swapped

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Call of Duty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Richtofen created a device capable of switching two people's souls and now all he needs is someone to test it on </p>
<p>Rated T and up for swearing and possible violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!   
> Here's my second CoD fic. I have intent on continuing this for a few more chapters.  
> Enjoy!

Tank Dempsey woke up with a groan. He had spent an hour trying to find the most comfortable place on the floor but it was all in vain; he had a crick in his neck that rubbing wouldn't cure and it put him in a foul mood. He wandered down the deserted hallway lighting a cigarette  
and took a peak at the board on the wall displaying the mystery box's location. It was in the theater. He had enough points to get himself a shiny new gun when the zombie slaying started, which was the only thing that came close to being entertaining. Sure, watching Nikolai stumble around aimlessly and occasionally falling flat on his face got a few laughs out of him, but he was growing tired of that spectacle and longed for something else.

What came next he would never had expected.

The first person he saw, to his displeasure, was Richtofen. This guy was a nut job who enjoyed throwing insults at the marine. However, he seemed particularly pleased holding... Whatever the hell that was... As he dashed toward him. 

"Dempshey!" He shrieked happily, stopping inches away from the marine.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Tank said, taking a drag on his cigarette as he eyed the device suspiciously. Before he knew it, the device was strapped to his head and he was being shoved against a wall. The doctor said something along the lines of "hold still" as he made a few minor adjustments, and then stepped back to admire his work. Dempsey, who had nothing better to do, decided to humor the German, but he would make damn sure he didn't like it. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow before motioning to the contraption on his head, "alright, and what the hell is this supposed to do?"

The doctor was busy fastening a second device to his head and ignored the American's question. That prompted a bit of worry, for all Dempsey knew this could kill him. He tried to take it off but the doctor was quick and the device began to hum and blink. 

Dempsey felt strange, as though his breath was being taken away and he was flying weightlessly. As a few seconds passed the feeling grew stronger, he couldn't breathe and he could feel himself slip into unconsciousness, all the while mentally screaming, "take it off! Take it off while you can!"

But he was too slow and darkness consumed him.

He woke with no sense of time or direction. The world seemed, different, and that wasn't just the fact that it was spinning. All the colors he was used to seeing, the red blood, the faded paint on the walls, the sunshine even, was all more subtle. It was like looking through someone else's eyes.

He picked himself up off the floor and reached instinctively for another cigarette only to find they weren't where he left them. He checked his other pockets but they were nowhere to be seen. The first thing to go through his head was that one of the others had stolen them, as was the norm when there were no zombies to slay, until he realized something else was amiss.

These were Richtofen's gloves. 

These were Richtofen's clothes.

What was he wearing these for? And why did he hear indistinctive whispering? It sounded like there were a dozen people around him, all whispering different things, hateful, cruel things, yet he couldn't see any of their owners. 

He touched his face with those gloved hands and was suddenly running for the mirror in the bathroom. This couldn't be true. There was no WAY this could be happening.

The mirror confirmed his nightmare.

He was in Edward Richtofen's body.


End file.
